


All is fair in Love and War

by Nathanoy25



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Nines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Parenting, Connor Needs A Hug, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, I mean it is a/b/o what do you expect, I try, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Omega!Connor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, alpha!Elijah, omega bonding, omega!Gavin, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanoy25/pseuds/Nathanoy25
Summary: Connor wakes up in a warehouse with no idea how he ended up here. But he has a stubborn RK900 with him. Will they be able to deviate in peace or will CyberLife ruin it for the two? (Spoiler: They will)Being the only Omega in the workplace is bad enough. It only gets worse when a new Omega shows up, handcrafted by his estranged half-brother. This was gonna suck.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory English is not my first language and I'm pretty new to writing stuff (at least in English).

**Model RK800**

**Gender: Male, Omega**

**Main Objective: Test new biocomponents**

**Objective: Search the area**

**Objective: Wait for further instructions**

The LED of the android slowly circled yellow as it awakened out of stasis and prepared to fulfill it's  
objectives. The last time the android woke up it did not have a sense of smell and it was slightly  
overwhelmed with the assault of new information. It was situated in a poorly lit area which almost  
seemed like some sort of cave and the only source of light was its blinking LED. It turned on its  
night vision, making it possible to outline the area a little better.

It looked like the android had not been right in its first assessment, as the cave-like structure turned  
out to be a seemingly abandoned warehouse which also explained the lack of light. The lamps were  
broken and uselessly hung from the ceiling adding to the eerie aesthetic the building possessed.  
Most of the time the RK800 had been activated its surroundings had been so white that its optical  
units had to take a moment to adjust to the brightness of the room. Something had to have happened  
so that the android was forced out of stasis at another place.

**Software Instability^**

The strong, musky scent came from another model residing opposite of him. It looked to be  
somewhat broken and battered. Although it was partially hidden by dust the RK could make out the  
model number of the other android. RK900. Curious. The android had always thought it was the  
newest model. The other android even looked somewhat similar, despite being taller and having a  
broader built, contrary to the lean physique of the RK800. Frowning slightly the older model  
looked at its successor and concluded that the other model was in stasis. Suddenly it jerked out of  
stasis, it's LED a bright red and letting out a static scream. Almost as if it experienced real _terror_.

**Software Instability^**

It seemed to experience emotions? “Are you fully functional?” the machine asked the seemingly  
_distressed_ android and received a blank stare. “Your stress levels are above 80%.”

The other android finally answered and claimed that all of its biocomponents were operational. It  
_lied_. Machines weren't supposed to lie nor were they capable of such feats. Something was off about  
the other android.

Something about the stiff posture and the unregulated breathing _(why did it even_  
_breathe?)_ didn't sit right with the older model. It was designed as an Omega so naturally his mind  
told him to comfort the other android. An Alpha, judging by the heavy scent the other android gave  
off. Its program instructed to comfort the other and so it did. It was its mission after all.

From up close the android could see the signs of emotional distress in the other's eyes. The ice-blue  
eyes should probably be intimidating, but the widened pupils suggested that despite its appearance  
the other android wasn't out to hurt anybody, it was just scared. The android could _relate_ to that.

**Software Instability^**

The taller model had stiffened when the RK800 had began to move, as if _~~he~~_ it was afraid the other  
would attack. When the Omega had come close the other must have realized that the RK meant no  
harm and relaxed. The scent of relaxed Omega calmed the Alpha down immensely and the glaringly  
red LED of the Alpha slowly transitioned into yellow, which was expected considering the fact they  
were still in unknown territory.

As the Alpha relaxed, the Omega took a moment to look around in order to find any clues which  
had lead to their predicament. When it came up empty it decided to check its memory files to check  
for any irregularities.

The last check up with the scientists had indeed been slightly worrying. The  
creator himself, Mr. Kamski, had personally inspected the android and installed new tools. The  
machine had now the possibility to differentiate better between human emotions which would come  
in handy later, when it was supposed to work as detective.

But between all the tests and explanations the creator had had an peculiar expression, often catching  
himself when he was about to say something and then quickly changing the topic. He had also  
looked at the android when he thought he wouldn't notice it with an expression akin to hope.  
Something was definitely up.

The android was brought out of his memories by the RK900, _~~who~~_ which had stood up presumably  
to shake off the remains of whatever had the android caused to scream. It walked up and down the  
aisle, eyes searching for any threats or means of escape.

“Over there is a door. We should check it out.”

The Omega frowned. The other android's LED was still yellow, although it was spinning less  
wildly.

“Are you...are you sure you don't need a moment?”

“Positive. We have more important matters to pay attention to. Or do you know why we are here?”

**Software Instability^**

**New Objective: Make sure the RK900 stays safe**

The Omega heaved a sigh and followed the Alpha without a word.

\--

Amanda Stern was a busy woman. She was a member of the board of directors of one of the most  
renowned companies in the US. CyberLife. And they were about to have a breakthrough, since  
Elijah Kamski had managed to do the impossible.

He had added a secondary gender to androids, a feat which none of the other developers had even  
come close to achieving and the coding was even out of her league, which was saying a lot. The  
problem weren't the personality traits Alphas, Betas and Omegas normally carried, they could just  
work based of the already published Beta models. The problem were the pheromones, which were  
incredibly hard to replicate, since an Alpha's nose was extremely sensitive and they would smell if  
the pheromones were synthetic or not. Somehow Elijah had avoided that.

Stepping out of the self-driving car she looked at the CyberLife Tower, her workplace. The  
architects had really outdone themselves. The building itself was immensely tall and from her office  
she could almost see the entirety of Detroit. She smiled. From the building alone it was clear that   
they were a powerful corporation and she liked that.

She walked into the building, disregarding the greeting the receptionist, a female android, sent her  
way. Amanda huffed amused. Those pesky androids with their persistence, one day the receptionist  
will realize that she doesn't give a damn about those machines and will stop trying to be nice. They  
were only business after all.

Without stopping to admire the lively forum of the tower she made her way to the elevator and  
pushed the 30 in the elevator. While going up she had the perfect view on the courtyard and  
wondered why she had allowed the company to spend money on such frivolous things as an  
aesthetically pleasing interior design. No one outside of the company would see it, so why bother?  
One of the interns walked up to her when she stepped out of the elevator and stopped her.

“Mr. Kamski requested to see you immediately when you arrive, apparently it is an emergency. He  
is in his office”

\--

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MODELS ARE GONE?”

“I think you understood me correctly. When I checked the labs, neither the Alpha model nor the  
Omega model were at their assigned charging stations.”

“Mr. Kamski, do you realize what a disaster this is?”

“I'm well aware that this is no laughing matter, but we don't need to take any drastic measures.” It  
looked like Amanda's eyes would bulge out.

“No laughing matter? Please, for the love of god take this seriously. For once. If they were stolen by  
a rivaling company we could loose millions of dollars.”

Elijah just laughed. “We have enough money as it is, a few millions and a small setback won't hurt.  
And maybe they weren't stolen and just happen to have escaped somehow, who knows.” Amanda  
just rolled her eyes and went out of the door. “They are machines. They won't and can't just decide  
to go away. I'm gonna check the security cameras if they caught anything.”

If she had looked back, she might have seen the small frown on Elijah's lips at her words. When she  
left the CEO of CyberLife turned around sat back at his desk and buried his head in his hands.

This was gonna be an interesting next few months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed is an Omega police officer. Society doesn't like this fact.

Society is constantly changing because it is influenced by so many different individuals. A slight change of attitude can start an avalanche of change if the right people support it. Change means that society refuses to become stagnant because a new generation arises to bring forth change.

A stagnant society has accepted its demise. If no one wants to change, if no one sparks the fires of a societal revolution the people will lose a part of themselves. A society without rebellion is a _dead_ society.

Omegas have been deemed inferior to Alphas by society. It was always this way. They were the nurturing kind, bound to stay at home and raise the children. They were responsible because they were the ones who had given birth. It was only natural, wasn't it?

Emancipation is only possible if someone is ready to fight, but how could the Omegas fight? From the moment they were born, no matter what their primary gender was, they would only get to live freely if they were an Alpha, it was their god-given fate. An Omegas job was to procreate and man the household, while the Alphas should provide for them and fight off any threats.

This had worked for a long time since humans only learned to openly question societal constructs during the Enlightenment. Naturally, they questioned authority, because life at their own homes was peaceful. Alphas and Omegas alike had their own job, their own duties to attend to. So why question what they've known, if their life at home suited their needs and wishes just fine. They had other problems to worry about. More serious problems.

The tyranny of monarchs, slavery, and constant warmongering were abolished. Humanity improved their living conditions, so the poor, the soldiers won't complain. Alphas had been the only ones at the negotiating table, with Betas as advisers. After all, no one wanted to be seen consulting with a lowly Omega.

Despite that equality would never be achieved. The powerful remained powerful, even without their titles, as corruption became something subtle. Suddenly politicians made a U-Turn in their demands and not soon after settled down after miraculously acquiring real estate or an absurd amount of money.

It wasn't unusual for rich families to kick out Omegas given that their children presented as one, they wanted to be seen as nothing but radiating power and an Omega wouldn't do for that. The best an Omega could hope for was to be married into an even richer family and endure the treatment they received. They might be in luck, since not every Alpha was condescending, especially towards their mate. In modern times, where discrimination is generally frowned upon, Omegas actually had the chance to live on their own, even if it was not considered proper behavior.

Gavin Reed was one of those Omegas. He hadn't been kicked out of his home when he had presented but his parents had always made it clear how they expected an Omega to behave and what he had to do in order to maintain the family honor. They had acted like he should be grateful that they let him stay and constantly demanded tribute for that. He left the moment he turned 18.

He never truly felt welcomed there anyway. His stepmother resented the fact that his father had cheated on her and he was living proof of that. He had liked his half-brother but that changed the moment Gavin presented as an Omega. It was almost like their bond dissolved in thin air and suddenly he found himself being completely and utterly alone. No one to whisper at night to anymore. No one to get excited about a new game with. No one to pass the time when he was bored.

He had _nobody_.

That's why he knew he wanted to have an impact on the world. He never thought he would, considering the fact he had been raised to believe Omegas were meant to sit all day at home and maintain the house. But his mother had been different. She didn't believe in societal norms and had ingrained this message deep inside his mind.

“ _An Omega isn't worth less just because of their gender. It is just part of who they are. It doesn't make sense to judge somebody based on a fact they can't change.”_

It had made sense to little Gavin because truly, it did not make any sense. So despite being a little deterred by his omega nature he didn't let it get to him. He had made plans with his brother. Elijah would become a developer and Gavin would become a police captain, to make sure none of Elijah's inventions would endanger the public. It had been a foolproof plan, but they had grown estranged.

But deep down Gavin had hope, hope that his little brother didn't forget their plan. So he became a police officer, fighting against prejudice and condescending Alphas laughing at his face when he declared he was to become a police officer. This was 5 years ago. Gavin had learned to mostly ignore crude comments and side remarks, but they were less frequent nowadays. Maybe times were truly changing, technology offered so many new possibilities, was equality for Omegas really so far-fetched?

His brother had managed to create androids in all their glorified perfection, so who was to say what was next? Such a major change practically screamed for a more rebellious mindset, didn't it?

–

While the warehouse had offered no comfort, the outside wasn't any better. Inside it had been eerily quiet, but the silence had been somewhat comforting because they were in a warehouse in the middle of the night. It was supposed to be quiet in there. Outside the silence felt deafening. They clearly had ended up in an abandoned area with no clue where they are, not to mention why they are here.

The RK800 hesitated a second and then asked the other android, “Do you remember anything of worth, how we ended up here together?”

It took a moment before the other model seemed to register the words, turned around, and replied “I don't recall any information which would indicate a situation such as ours.” and turned back again. This didn't sate the Omegas ~~_Curiosity_~~ Need to understand their predicament at all. “Don't you wonder why we ended up here?”

This caused the Alpha to sigh and turn around once again and fixed the smaller male with a slightly annoyed glare “We don't have time to meekly wonder how we ended up here, we have more important matters to attend to. Now, please stay quiet and follow me.” With that, the Alpha headed towards the north and the Omega could make out a gate in the distance.

**Software Instability^**

With an irritated huff the RK800 began following the taller android, “Hey, you obviously have something going on, considering you practically jumped out of stasis so if anyone should be taking cover it's you.”

Without looking back or slowing down the Alpha replied, “I'm used to stressful situations and that one, in particular, wasn't overly concerning. It is part of my programming. In order to ensure that I will function like an Alpha, who are supposed to be tough, I had to endure psychological stress and “toughen” it out as they say.”

**Software Instability^**

The Omega winced ~~_in sympathy,_~~ because of the cold weather, “That's horrible, why would they do that? A human Alpha does not have to endure it either, so why do you?”

“They merely want to ensure that I _could_ handle it like the ideal Alpha, based on stereotypes. It's nothing personal, don't worry I can handle it either way.”

**Software Instability^^^**

The Omega took affront to that, _“It's nothing personal?_ Are you kidding me? You can't be serious right now.”

The Alpha whirled around and snarled, “I said don't worry. Just leave it be. It's none of your business anyway.” Not being keen on upsetting the Alpha any further the smaller android lowered his gaze, unconsciously submitting to the Alpha to placate him. ( _Him? The other was an android so it would be more fitting, right? Nevertheless, the other android seemed so LIVELY, so expressive, was it possible for an android to experience emotions?)_

They descended into silence, making their way towards the gate, only occasionally stopping to look out for potential threats. The omega was only slightly annoyed that the other assumed a protective stance, the moment any suspicious sounds reached their sensitive ears. It was part of the Alpha programming after all and ~~(his)~~ inner Omega definitely appreciated the gesture.

Without having the conversation to pay attention to the Omega let its optical units wander and took their surroundings in. Having left an abandoned building it was not surprising at all that the outside looked like a mess as well. Apparently, it has served as some kind of scrapyard, after it had been abandoned, which actually proved to be helpful in some way. But it was still _deeply disturbing_ seeing android ~~_bodies_~~ parts lying around, but if they were spotted then they could probably hide pretty easily.

Eventually, they arrived at the gate without encountering anyone. It creaked when the Alpha opened it and slipped through. Outside, they seemed to be on a hill, looking at the city of Detroit from afar. Being placed in such an area would mean they could easily leave the city and leave the endless testing and examinations at CyberLife in the past and move on. Maybe they could remove their LEDs and live a free life, considering they were unique models nobody would realize they are androids.

Only one question remained...who would free them and why? Whoever it was, they were risking a lot and the RK800 had no idea why someone would do that,

**Software Instability^**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Connor shows clear signs of deviancy here, but that's the point. It is not easy for an android to determine if they're truly deviant or not.


End file.
